Saur/History/Red, Blue,
Saur first appeared as a Bulbasaur in Bulbasaur, Come Home! inside Professor Oak's Lab. Red went to Professor Oak's Laboratory in hopes that the professor would teach him how to be a great Pokémon Trainer, and found a dark, empty laboratory. In one of the Poké Balls on an empty table was Bulbasaur. Professor Oak soon entered and startled Red, causing him to accidentally release all of Professor Oak's Pokémon from his lab. Red was ordered to retrieve Oak's Pokémon, and Bulbasaur was the last one to be found, in the closed Viridian Gym. Bulbasaur was scared, but Red used calming words to gain his trust, which caught Oak's interest, as in the past Bulbasaur was disobedient to the level of using Tackle on him. Disaster struck though as a wild appeared and attacked them. When all bets were off, Red took a wild guess and presumed that with the giant seed on Bulbasaur's back being his key trait, exposing him to rays of sunlight would be worth an attempt. He opened the curtains on the window, allowing him to use Solar Beam and defeat the bulky Pokémon in a flash. After the battle, Professor Oak saw the bonding occurring between Bulbasaur and Red, as well as the fact that Bulbasaur had learned how to use Solar Beam, and allowed Red to keep him, along with a Pokédex. In Onix Is On!, Saur participated alongside Poli and Pika to help Red in his Gym battle to win the . Saur was shown defeating an opponent's . Saur was later seen in Suddenly Starmie to fight against Misty's Starmie in order to win the . Saur attacks with a Vine Whip attack but shrugs it off and defeats him with Bubble Beam. He evolved into in Wartortle Wars at the gates of Celadon City when he battled an attacking . Green, distracting Red with fake applause for this evolution, sold Red a bunch of fake items that did nothing but hinder him. Red proceeded to give chase on Green to get his money back, while Green used the opportunity to steal Red's two Badges. However, a chain of events unfolded in the Rocket Hideout that left Red (disguised as a Team Rocket Grunt) and Green allied. Saur's Vine Whip was used to try to capture the that appeared before them. After they managed to save Mew from being caught by the Rockets. In A Tale of Ninetales, Saur is accidentally traded to Blue alongside Poli and Pika. During the three days that Blue has them he trains them vigorously. They later traded back, while keeping the serious attitude that Blue installed in them. In Meanwhile…Vileplume!, Saur battled in Red’s Gym battle against Erika in his fight to save Vee. Red commands Saur to use Vine Whip and reel in, but Tangela tosses Saur away with little effort and defeats him. In Kalling Kadabra, Red returns to Professor Oak's lab in order to find a way into Saffron City. The professor starts attacking and in response Red releases Saur to restrain Professor Oak with Vine Whip, but Professor Oak surprises them by exhibiting signs of Psychic power, and attacking Saur with a Psybeam. Recognizing the handiwork of a Pokémon, Red orders a Leech Seed from Saur, and as the "Professor's" energy is drained away it reveals itself as a , which had been using its illusionary Hypnosis powers on Sabrina's command. As the Gym Leader herself appears, she graces Red with a warning before teleporting away. Before she teleports Saur uses Razor Leaf, but it goes right through Sabrina without doing anything to her. Saur later battled against Lt. Surge and in Zap! Zap! Zapdos!. Saur's attempts to fight back with Razor Leaf seem hopeless until Red has Saur redirect the leaves it scattered from his Razor Leaf at Lt. Surge and Zapdos. The attack not only severs the wires directing Zapdos's electric power away from Surge, but also ruptures the Gym Leader's insulated suit, giving him a crippling dose of Zapdos's electricity that promptly knocks him out cold. In The Winged Legends, Saur, Blue's , and Blasty battle against the merged version of Zapdos, , and . During the attack Saur evolves into Venusaur, which tips the scales of the battle towards the three starters' favor, and eventually defeats Sabrina and also separates the conjoined Legendary Pokémon. In A Charizard...and a Champion, Saur is Red's first Pokémon used in Red's battle against Blue and his Charizard in the Pokémon League. Blue orders a Fire Spin that Saur barely dodges, but as Charizard lunges in for a follow-up attack Saur surprises him with a burst of Poison Powder. Red follows with a Razor Leaf that Blue is forced to assist his addled Charizard in dodging, before switching for Snor to continue. Saur is later sent back out against Charizard. Following Poli and Pika, he was able to defeat Charizard by using the thundercloud created by his teammates in conjunction with his Vine Whip acting as a lightning rod. Category:Red's Pokémon Category:Blue's Pokémon Category:Oak's Pokémon Category:Champions' Pokémon